


The Neighbors Daughter

by becky69lu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crushes, F/F, First Love, Human AU, aquadot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becky69lu/pseuds/becky69lu
Summary: Your sister was never as subtle as she thought.





	The Neighbors Daughter

You are Lapis Lazuli.

You recently moved into Beach City with your mother and 14 year old sister. It was a quiet little town compared to the always changing Empire City you grew up in.  
The neighborhood was filled with many friendly people which meant that within the span of a week you had to learn a lot of names. One you definitely remember is the charming little boy who lived down the street from you with his 3 guardians. 

It seemed that all the residents knew each other here as where in your old town you didn't even know the name of your next door neighbor.

Speaking of next door neighbors, you catch your little sister staring at the neighbors daughter again. An old friend of your mothers, Yellow Diamond lived in the yellow house next door to you. In fact, the day you all moved in she came by with her 3 daughters and a chocolate cake to welcome you to the neighborhood. You didn't bother to remember their names, but your sister did.

You knew from personal experience the signs of developing a crush. Your little sister Aquamarine was experiencing all of them.

She kept making up excuses since you all moved in why she suddenly needed to go next door to drop off mail or to compliment their garden. Your mother knew too, telling her that it's okay to want to befriend the neighbors and to go by anytime. 

You smirked, recalling how she got all defensive saying "I don't befriend people, people befriend me" but right afterward she was bouncing out the door with a smile.  
You look at her now, staring out the window. When you take a glance you can see the neighbor's youngest daughter, around 15 out in their well kept yard. 

Shes tending to their vegetable garden. You can't quite recall her name but you knew it began with a P. She was pale with bright green eyes hidden behind round glasses and blonde hair that was messily put up in a bun. You remember that she was petite, but not as short as Aquamarine.

Your thoughts snap back to your sister. She's sitting there with a loopy smile on her tan face, resting her face on her hand with her elbow dug into the couch. Her other arm is just resting on the top of the couch as she's facing toward the window. 

Your sister was never as subtle as she thought.

You hold back a snort when you remember how she dealt with crushes when she was younger. You were 13 when she was 9 and around that time she used to bully kids she had a crush on.

She'd tease them and sometimes fight them, and when accused of crushing on the person she'd throw a tantrum claiming how 'they were the worst'. She'd only ever tease girls which you didn't have a problem with. You knew since she was 5 and almost broke a girls wrist for "being too pretty".

After a few more incidents you finally had a thorough talk with her when she was 11 on how to properly deal with someone you like. She made a big deal the whole time about how stupid the whole thing was. She stopped acting the way she did not just because of your words, but because she never wanted to talk about it again.

Now she was a bit more refined dealing with girls. She was by no means shy, in fact she was a total social butterfly even if she wasn't the most pleasant girl to be around.  
Almost every weekend since you all moved in a month ago she's been at yellows house talking up her daughter. 

Your sister still wasn't aware of your presence in the room, keeping her eyes on the pale girl that was now watering their plants. 

Suddenly the girl looked up from the tomato brush and locked eyes with Aquamarine. Her face lit up and she smiled at your sister with a friendly wave. 

Aquamarine blushed heavily, waving back with a hesitant smile. The girl got back to watering the plants and your sister just continued staring at her.  
You walked over to the couch clearing your voice. "She's cute huh?" 

Aquamarine nearly jumped out of her skin. She quickly scrambled to sit normally on the couch as if you didn't see what she was doing.

"I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about." She said, flattening her blue skirt.

You rolled your eyes and sat next to your sister. "You so have a crush on her."

"I do not!" She nearly shouted. 

You snorted at her retort. She's so stubborn sometimes.

"You know, trying to cover it up won't do you any good. Whats her name?" 

She pouted and crossed her arms, her blue eyes navigating anywhere but yours. "Peridot."

So that was her name. "If you like her so much, why don't you tell her?" 

She scoffed in response, an obviously nervous grin lingering on her face. She never was good with crushes.

"You've got to be kidding. We've been here less than a month. She'll think I'm absolutely mad." 

"So? You've got to at least try, right?"

"No way Lapis."

You huffed out your cheeks. You weren't going to get anywhere talking to her.

"Fine."

You left your sister to continue staring out the window while you prepared for work.

You had a plan though. You were going to get that girl to go out with your sister. By the looks of both of them when you see them next door together, they're both too hopeless to accomplish anything on their own. It was time to take matters into your own hands.

The next day when Aquamarine was out with your mother you went next door.

Knocking three times, you heard someone shout that they were coming.

The door opened to Peridot in a white t-shirt and shorts. She looked surprised it was you since you've never talked to her outside the first day you moved in.

"Oh, hello Lapis. What can I help you with?"

"Do you have a crush on my sister?" You cut straight to the point even if the delivery was sharp because as expected the younger's face was wide with surprise.  
"W-what? I-I don't-" She sputtered out half finished words, looking flustered beyond belief.

You sighed before cutting her off. "Look, I'm not here to fight you or anything. Just tell me. Yes or no."

Her mouth formed into a tight m shape as her face exploded red. "Yes..?" 

She looked very tight, like she was expecting you to punch her and scream at her to, "stay away from my sister!" when in fact you wanted to do the opposite.  
You smiled at her and gave a thumbs up. "Good." You said.

Her mouth fell open in shock. This wasn't the response she was expecting. 

She was expecting an overly protective older sister who'd keep her away from Aquamarine. You nearly wanted to laugh at that thought. After all, what kind of sister would you be if you didn't help her get a girlfriend?

"Now if I don't see you come to my house today and ask my sister on a date there's gonna be a problem." That was all the warning you were gonna give her.  
Her green eyes were wide with shock but you didn't care. You knew she'd be thanking you eventually, even if your sister is difficult.

Later on that evening the doorbell rang. Your mother went to go get it but you told her you would. She went back to doing laundry and you quickly sauntered to Aquamarines room. 

"Go answer the door." You blatantly told her.

"Why don't you do it? I'm busy." She narrowed her eyes at you, looking up from her phone.

You sighed and pulled her out of bed. "Hey!" She protested all the way to the front door, but you told her she could get it now and you went back to the couch to finish your magazine.

The door opened and you peeked up to see Peridot at the front door. She was wearing a white button up shirt and blue skinny jeans. Her usually unruly blonde hair was brushed neatly. She had a bright blush on her freckled face as she held out a bouquet of roses to Aquamarine.

"H-hey Aqua. I was just wondering, would you um like to go on a date with me?" She looked flustered beyond belief. Your eyes glanced over to your sister and you fought to hide your smile behind your magazine.

Her eyes were sparkling in surprise as her cheeks lit up. She wanted to believe that Peridot didn't like her as much as she did. She obviously thought her crush was unrequited but that was definitely not the case, especially thanks to you.

"Of course. Let me go grab my purse." She quickly ran inside with the roses while Peridot stood in the doorway awkwardly.

You knew by 'getting her purse' she was rushing to get herself looking as nice as possible. You could see her now, running across her room trying to put on a nicer shirt and a new skirt. She was definitely rushing to get her flats on and brushing out her short black hair.

A minute went by and Aquamarine reappeared at the door. Peridot offered her hand and Aquamarine wasted no time placing her own in it. She turned briefly as she went to shut the door, meeting your gaze.

"Tell mom I won't be home for dinner."

"Will do." You held a thumbs up as the door shut.

When she returned late that night she had the biggest smile on her face and as you predicted Peridot came by the next day to thank you and to pick up Aquamarine for their second date.

You just patted her head and sat back down to your book. This time Aquamarine was prepared and came out to the living room dressed up in a pretty blue dress with her nicest flats. She had a blue bow in her hair and you could see that she was wearing mascara which made you grin because you remember how just a few months ago she stated that "makeup was pointless and stupid."

Now it seemed she wanted to impress Peridot. She walked out the door, giving you a tiny thumbs up with a wide grin.

Aquamarine so owed you one.


End file.
